entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Gala Guide
As with all Night Heists, the mission will fail if the alarm is triggered, meaning that it is only possible to do this mission in stealth. Stealth Equipment and Perks The most ideal class is an Infiltrator, although an Engineer or other subclasses can disable the vault sensor. Recommended Perks: * The Art of the Steal * Prodigy * Interference * Deception * Fast Hands * Intimidation * Masquerade * Out of Sight Recommended Equipment: * Lockpick Kit * Keycard Scrambler * Trackers Weapons: * Any suppressed, concealed weapon. * No free weapons are available at the spawn. (Different spawn than Killhouse) There is a free Silent Drill to unbox the artifacts, however. Infiltration * The Gala is not divided up into areas like the Killhouse, but there are Staff Only, Security Only, Employee and VIP Only. Only areas that are usually marked by a sign above the door. ** The Staff Only areas are only allowed to be accessed by Staff. Not even guards are allowed to go here. ** Security Only areas are only allowed to be accessed by Guards. No Staff is allowed to go here ** Employee Only areas can be accessed by both Guards and Staff, but if you don't have a disguise you will be seen as Trespassing. ** The VIP Only areas are only allowed to Civilian NPC's. Other NPC's can also enter. * Cameras can be annoying, especially if you are attempting to enter an area you are not allowed to. Make sure to always check for cameras before entering a room you are not supposed to enter. ** The Control Room is located in a Security Only area. To get there from the spawn walk straight ahead. There will be a keycard door you will need to get past, like always. ** Guards can enter the Control Room if you leave the keycard doors open. Close them to prevent them from entering. * Shouting at guards can be risky, as you could easily intimidate the civilian or staff standing close to the guard, leading to other civilians seeing the hostage and raising the alarm, thus ruining the mission that you probably didn't pay for. * Knowing when to take out a guard or staff is tricky. There are many ways to do this, however. ** Put trackers on everyone, and take the NPC out when the coast is clear. ** If you are wanting to take out a guard, go to a Security Only area and take them out in a room with one exit. aim at the exit while you bag the body and hide it. ** Taking out the staff, however, is different. Since there's only one door the Staff NPCs use, and they only have one room. Walk-in, and spam F with a gun in your hand to intimidate everyone in the room easily. Be careful of random staff walking in on you. You can also interrogate them easily like to get info for the artifact cases. This tactic is also useful to acquire a disguise, as the room can be entered through a wooden door near the drop off area. Acquiring a disguise * Getting a disguise can be done safely. First off, make sure you've taken out the camera operator to deactivate any camera that will record you during your endeavors (can be done without a disguise fairly easily). * Proceed to go the "Staff Only" area and intimidate everyone. * Escort your hostages to a safe area and interrogate them for codes to disable any alarms. * When you're finished, neutralize the hostages and take their disguise. * Be cautious, staff members that aren't present during your actions can walk in on you at the wrong moment, so prepare to quickly pause your current actions and neutralize them. Category:Guides